


Musician and Florist

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist Yoon Jeonghan, Guitarist Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, unbeta-ed so not really good, written like two years ago so... it's really not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: Across the street a guitarist fell in love with a florist at first sight.Across the street a florist fell in love with a guitarist at first sight.They need help though, they're too shy.





	Musician and Florist

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'll post many of my drafts (most of them old) and the one which gets the most comments (if they even get) I'll work on it. This was a sudden idea I got at like 2am and talked about it with my friend, and she told me to go for it.  
> This was written two years ago for a special occasion, but never finished it. I'm not really in the fandom anymore but still enjoye their music and writing fanfics. It's really short sorry.

Working on a flower shop for four years now Jeonghan had seen many kinds of people entering and asking for an arrangement, some people already knowing what they wanted and other asking for his opinion on the best way to send a message. He liked to help, specially since he enjoyed explaining people the meaning of flowers. There were some weird occurrences during his job time, like that time a guy came in asking how to tell someone “Fuck You” in a passive aggressive way with flowers. That was one of the arrangements he was more proud of, mostly because who knew you could insult people with flowers, that was interesting, although Jeonghan was pretty sure he wouldn’t do that himself.

No, the closest thing Jeonghan would do was send the guy on the other side of the street playing guitar and singing to please stop looking so cute, it hurt him. Every time he would look out there the guy was playing guitar, the case opened in front of him for people to drop some money, and whenever there was sun Jeonghan could swore the guy was freaking glowing, he looked so angelical it hurt. The first time Jeonghan heard him sing was when he had to fix the decoration on the outside of the shop, since some kids had decided it’d be fun to make a mess by throwing them around  — they didn’t think that anymore when Wonwoo chased them away with a hand trowel — , and for a moment he thought that he was dreaming, because who would have such a beautiful honey-like voice like that. No one. Once he realized the one singing was the same good-looking and cute guy playing guitar, Jeonghan knew he was a goner.

However, even after two years of looking at the guy, Jeonghan hadn’t had even once the chance to speak to him. Every time he was on his break  — after the insistence from Junhui — he had tried to search for him, only to find the other side of the street empty from any guitarist guy. It was kind of frustrating for Jeonghan how the guy only appeared when he was on his working hours. Not to even speak about his free days he had failed to find the guy too. At that point Jeonghan felt like the world had something against him that wouldn’t let him talk to cute guitarist guy. Jihoon told him he was overreacting.

And so, he spent the rest of his days just looking at the guy through the window of the shop, sometimes listening to him when he had to fix some of the stuff outside or water the plants. Yeah, Jeonghan could live with that, he was totally okay with that.

  


  


If Junhui or Wonwoo were playing a prank on him for revenge, they were so gonna get it. Usually he doesn’t get mad, but Jeonghan didn’t appreciate his friends giving him fake hopes by telling him the cute guitarist was in front of the desk asking for some advice for an arrangement. However, the moment he walked to the desk expecting the store to be empty, Jeonghan was surprised and had to do a double take to calm down his fast beating heart. The guy was staring at the diverse variety of flowers on the shelves at the left, frowning cutely in what seemed confusion, he looked kind of lost, almost like a lost kitten. Taking a deep breathe, Jeonghan had to calm himself, just play it cool like he hadn’t been staring at the guy every time he came to play guitar on the street for the past year.

Once he was sure he wasn’t gonna say anything stupid, Jeonghan stepped to the guy, who kept staring between the carnations and orchids.

“Um, excuse me sir, how can I help you?”

Wow, Jeonghan was surprised his voice sounded stable even if he was beginning to get flustered the moment the guy looked at him. This was the first he was talking to the guy and so far everything seemed okay. Nice.

“Oh, yeah…” the guy bit his lip, thinking on his words.

Meanwhile Jeonghan was trying his best to not break right then and there in front of this so good-looking guy who had an even more beautiful voice than he expected, it sounded so gentle, and he had only heard him speak two words.

“How do you ask someone forgiveness after breaking their headphones accidentally while trying to clean the flat in flower language?”

Well that was a very specific request, Jeonghan tilted his head trying to think on something and not get distracted by the other guy in front of him, who kept looking at him with those pretty cat-like eyes and rosy lips- holy shit, he needed to focus. Jeonghan was not gonna screw on their first talk.

Finally, turning to look at the lilies  — anything but those pretty lips — an idea for the request came to his mind. Jeonghan turned back to look at the guy, giving him one of his best smiles he nodded.

“I think I have an idea.”

“Thank you so much.”

The guy gave him a grateful smile. Jeonghan only nodded once again, holding back on doing something stupid. He wasn’t going to screw this up, he kept repeating himself, almost like a mantra.

“Wait a moment, I’ll have your arrangement ready in a while.”

And without saying anything else to avoid spilling nonsense, Jeonghan walked around the store to search for the flowers he needed, leaving the guy waiting outside sitting on one of the benches in front of the shop.

  


  


After ignoring Wonwoo’s teasing and not so helpful advice ( _“Just give him a set of mauve carnations, corianders and acaia.” “I’m not gonna ask him to have sex with me Wonwoo, what the fuck.”_ ), Jeonghan finished preparing the bouquet. It was a beautiful arrangement with blue tulips mostly, three yellow roses, some stars of Bethlehem, two branches of lilies of valley on the sides and as final touch a few sprigs of dark green ivy. A yellow ribbon to tie it all together on the plastic wrapper.

Once done, Jeonghan left the finished bouquet on the desk and stepped outside to call for the guy. Just as he was gonna get his attention, he couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful profile of the guy, forgetting for a few seconds how to breathe and even speak. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but the beauty and gentleman air the guy gave did take his breathe away.

Realizing he had been staring for a while, and that was probably creepy, Jeonghan cleared his throat to get the guy’s attention. The guy turned around, giving him a smile before standing up and following him back to the shop.

Jeonghan stood behind the desk checking the price for the arrangement he had just done when an idea came to mind, at least he could try and put a name to the guy besides ‘cute guitarist across the street’.

“Um, would you like to write down your name and the person you’re giving this to?”

The guy looked at him thoughtful, before nodding. Jeonghan handed him a piece of paper for him to write his name.

However, the moment Jeonghan was about to take the piece of paper, Junhui took it from his hands  — where he had come from up to this day Jeonghan doesn’t know — and put it himself on the arrangement before telling the guy the price and giving him the arrangement. The guy gave the exact amount of money, thanked both males and walked out.

Jeonghan liked his friends, he loved them and he considered his co-workers his friends, but right now he wanted to smack Junhui. Of course he wouldn’t, the younger was much stronger than him and knew martial arts, so the closest thing he did was glare at him.

Junhui ignored him though, crouching in front of the drawers where they kept the arrangements that had been pre-ordered, and took out a bouquet of wild flowers, irises, daisies and orchids tied with a pink ribbon, a small note hanging from it. Jeonghan stared at him confused, not remembering getting any new preorders these days. However, when Junhui handed it to him, Jeonghan was even more confused, and the fact that the younger wasn’t saying anything and just continued to smile weirded him out.

“They’re for you, read the note,” and without saying anything else Junhui walked away back to their back garden, where Wonwoo and Jihoon were probably there too.

Not completely trusting Junhui, Jeonghan eyed the flowers and still opened note. He knew very well what the flowers meant, he had made many similar arrangements before, except that this one seemed a bit more elaborated. Finally he decided to read the note, his eyes skimming over the handwriting before opening wide and both a blush and wide smile decorating his face. There, on the small piece of paper was written the guy’s phone number.

_From: a cute guitarist apparently :)_  
To: the florist who’s as beautiful as a flower <3  
XX-XXXX-XXXX 

The guy had freaking drawn a smiley face and a heart along with his phone number, and if that didn’t make him any cuter then Jeonghan didn’t know what. Also he couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, he had heard many times people calling him either handsome or beautiful, he was honestly fine with both, but the fact that this guy —which he still didn’t have a name for thanks to Junhui— had complimented made him feel more than happy reading it.

  


  


  


Later that day after getting home Jeonghan reconsidered his choices for messages he could send the guy, though the first one on his mind was asking him his name. So after eating dinner, Jeonghan went to grab his phone and sent a quick and simple “Hi” followed by “I’m Jeonghan, the florist from earlier” to the guy. So far he had left the contact name as “Cute deer” and Jeonghan was hoping he could change it soon to the actual name, or maybe he could leave it like that.

It was after he had finished showering and dressing that he checked his phone, it was more out of habit than him expecting to find an answer from the guy, Jeonghan knew he should probably wait a bit. However, the moment he unlocked his phone there it was, a notification indicating him he had just received a reply. He was of course not panicking. Nope, not at all.

He was panicking.

No matter how many times he read the text, his smile didn’t disappear, Jeonghan kept re-reading the guy’s name. Jisoo, that was a pretty name.

With a smile plastered on his face Jeonghan sat on the couch, fingers moving across the screen and typing a new message, telling him his name was pretty. The guy quickly responded with a thank you, and soon the conversation moved on to different topics, mostly Jeonghan complimenting Jisoo on his singing and asking each other questions to get to know each other.

This was nice, Jeonghan thought once they had bid each other good-bye because it was getting pretty late, they hadn’t even realized how long they had been chatting. Still smiling, he stood up and went to his bedroom ready to get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow would be a good day, he was sure.

  


  


  


  


  


The next day wasn’t a good day. It was a slow Wednesday, no clients, and no Jisoo outside playing guitar and singing. Jeonghan let out a sigh resting his head on the table where he was supposed to be cutting and arranging roses. He was bored and wanted to sleep, maybe he could go to the back and take a nap on the garden, but then Wonwoo would get angry for leaving the plants without care. They may call his fairy garden, but the guy had proven to be quite bossy when it was about his dear plants.

Without lifting his head, Jeonghan reached for his pants pocket and grabbed his phone, staring at it intently as if this could give him the answers of the universe. It couldn’t, but it could send a message to Jisoo asking him how he was, maybe then Jeonghan could know why he wasn’t on the other side of the street playing guitar and singing like usual. However, just as he was typing the message on his phone, the small bell on the door rang indicating a new costumer. With a resigned sigh Jeonghan left his phone on the table, message still unsent, and walked to the door to greet whoever had arrived.

He greeted the customer with his ,  as Junhui called it , angelic smile, eyes closed and a polite gentle smile.

“Hi, welcome to Love ‘N Letter, how may I help you?”

“Um… hi?”

Hearing the shy voice he recognized from the day before, Jeonghan immediately opened his eyes wide, staring at Jisoo in front of him in surprise.

“Jisoo? What brought you here?”

“Well, last night I enjoyed chatting with you, so I was wondering when your shift was ending so maybe we could go out…”

As Jisoo spoke his voice became softer and quieter, Jeonghan could’ve sworn he had never heard such a beautiful voice he sure was a goner. However, as the other guy’s words slowly registered on his head Jeonghan’s smile began to falter. Today he had the closing shift, and he was sure no matter how much he asked Wonwoo, the younger wouldn’t let him leave early because responsibilities are first, and like hell would Wonwoo let his plants be left without care.

“Oh… well I would’ve loved to go out but….”

The moment Jeonghan saw the eyes of the other drop in disappointment, the previous brightness he had seen in them slowly fading, he quickly shook his hands in front of Jisoo. He didn’t want the other to misunderstand, Jeonghan would totally love to go on a date with Jisoo.

“I really, really would love to go out with you, but today I have the closing shift and Wonwoo won’t let me leave his plants because he considers them his kids.”

The previous look of disappointment in Jisoo changed to one of understanding, his smile appearing back on his beautiful face along with the shiny stars on his eyes. Yeah, Jeonghan was a goner.

“Oh, that’s okay, tomorrow’s fine then?”

At hearing Jisoo’s soft voice of understanding Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Yes, yes! That’s okay, my shift ends at 5p.m if that’s fine with you.”

“Yeah, then I’ll see you tomorrow here at five?”

“Great!”

  


  


It had been Hansol’s friend Seungkwan’s idea to invite Jeonghan out, and although Jisoo had been reluctant at first, not feeling completely confident on being able to talk to the attractive florist without stammering or just accidentally slipping into English  — the last thing had happened before on situations where he had been nervous or overwhelmed —, at the end he had agreed with the younger boy’s idea. So when he went to the flower shop at the other side from where he usually played, he was more than happy the moment he saw Jeonghan through the glass of the store, the flowers and vines decorating the large glass giving him some kind of ethereal beauty. Suddenly Jisoo remembered the first time he had seen Jeonghan two years ago. He had just moved to South Korea and the moment his eyes laid on the guy almost by accident, Jisoo had felt like his breath was taken away, the guy was handsome but also beautiful with shoulder-length hair tied in a low pony-tail and eyes which kept looking fondly at the flowers he had been fixing, a smile playing on his lips once he finished prettying-up the bouquet. He also remembered what he had told Hansol the moment he saw the guy.

“ _Have you seen the meme ‘I saw a guy so beautiful I started crying’? I think I’m living it right now.”_ Jisoo had said as he gave one last look to the florist, before continuing walking on, his friend snickering at him.

The point was, right now he finally knew the guy’s name, Jeonghan, and had managed to get his number with the other florist’s help. Jisoo played again the last week’s odd morning, he was starting to get ready for this day’s busking, tuning his guitar when one of the florists from the shop across the street walked up to him. They talked, the guy somehow convinced Jisoo of ordering a flower arrangement to ask the beautiful florist out, or at least get his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone offers to be my beta, I'll be really thankful, although that would only be if it gets more comments than the others I'll publish it.
> 
> Hope you kinda liked it or enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe if you did.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
